queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Shizuka
"I'm faithful to you only, Lady Tomoe!" "I'm Shizuka~. Nice to meet you." Shizuka (シズカ) is a friend and former enemy of Tomoe. Shizuka has left behind the evil ways of a Kouma Ninja. She now accompanies Tomoe and aids her on her quest to win the Queen's Blade. Appearance Shizuka is a young, beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has light purple, spiky hair. The hair is kept short on the sides. A long strand hangs from the right side of her fringe down to her chest. From the back of her head her hair is a bit thicker and reaches down to her shoulder blades. Her lips have been colored light purple, matching her hair color. Her eyes are light blue. She possesses quite an ample bosom. Her main clothing is a short, sleeveless, dark purple tunic with black edges. The front and back of the tunic are open which shows quite a hefty amount of her cleavage and fully exposing her back. The tunic is kept together by a red obi belt tied on the front around her waist. On her forearms she has dark brown leather bracers. Her right elbow and up to her shoulder are bare, while her left side wears a fishnet sleeve and a simple shoulder plate. Shizuka's legs are almost bare, save for dark purple socks and japanese style tabi shoes. The most distinguished part of her outfit is the brown, horned headband on her forehead. The horns are small and curved upwards. Between the horns, the middle of her fringe hangs over the headband down to just above her eyebrows. Around her neck is a dark purple choker. Personality Shizuka is quite easy going and casual. She is very loyal and protective to her friend, Tomoe. In fact, she occasionally gets jealous of the Miko's relationship with Leina. Abilities As expected from a shinobi of a respected and feared clan, Shizuka combines a high amount of speed, weapon skill and agility when fighting her opponents. She is very stealthy, capable of moving unheard and unseen past enemies and infiltrating well defended fortifications. Armed with her kunai (throwing knives), kusari-gama (Sickle connected to a round weight by a metal chain) and kodachi (japanese short sword), Shizuka can effectively fight in close, middle and long ranged combat together. Her signature attack and finishing move is to use the chain and weight of her kusari-gama and constrict her opponent against a solid object (such as a tree), rendering them immobile and defenseless and allows her to quickly move in for the kill with the sickle. Story prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) A genius ninja, leader of the Kouma Ninja squad, the ninja group most feared in Hinomoto. Although she was trained by the higher ranks to not care about her own life or her partners', deep down she's realistic, rather than evil. Trivia *Shizuka wets herself only once in the entierety of Queen's Blade: Wandering Warrior, in the episode where she is captured by Irma. *Shizuka is the only female that has never participated in an official Queen's Blade match in the 1st and 2nd season. *She has been dubbed a traitor by her own clan for not killing Tomoe and leaving the clan. *She does not have a gamebook. *She is the first female character to die in the anime version. *She is voiced by Hitomi Nabatame (Japanese) and Georgette Reilly (English). Gallery Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals